ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Back to the Wiki
É o primeiro filme da trilogia, "Back to the Wiki". História Hill Valley - Casa de MT - 08:29 - 2012 (Vários relógios estão ligados contando os minutos) MT: Roooonc... roooonc... (Até que um deles toca o alarme e diz 07:30) MT: Uh? Herm (voz): MT! VÁ PARA A ESCOLA! ESTÁ ATRASADO! MT: Pai, são 07:30 a recém. Herm (voz): Os relógios tão atrasados, 1 Hora. MT: Pera, são 08:30? Herm (voz): SIM! MT: IXII! (MT sai correndo e larga seu Skateboard no chão e começa a andar) (MT está chegando até a escola, e seu telefone toca) MT: Sim? GL (telefone): MT, pode vir aqui as 01:00 da Manhã, e levar uma câmera? MT: Claro, as 01:00, primeiro vou para escola :S (MT chega na escola e desliga o telefone) MT: Tomaré que de tempo! Ester: Onde esteve? MT: O GL eu acho, atrasou o relógio para 07:30, e fiquei atrasado. Ester: Que bom que você ainda tem tempo, vai lá. (MT entra com Guitarra no Show de Talentos) Diretor VG: MT e os guitarristas? péssimo nome, mas podem praticar. (MT e sua equipe de guitarristas começam a tocar "Johnny B. Goode".) Diretor VG: CHEGAAA! MT TRI-LEGAL TENNYSON! VOCÊ É IDÊNTICO A SEU PAI NOS ANOS 52! MT: Mas... eu nem comecei... Diretor VG: NÃO IMPORTA! SE MANDE! MT: Afe. (MT sai dali) Ester: Como foi? MT: Horrivel. Ester: O Diretor VG nunca gostou de musicas barulhentas, mas aliás, me liga. (Ester da seu número a MT) MT: Ok... (MT sai da escola após o 12:00) Hill Valley - Casa de MT - 01:00 MT: ROOOOONC... Telefone: TRIM, TRIM! MT: AAH! Quem é agora? (MT liga o telefone) GL (telefone): MT, se esqueceu? MT: Ah sim, já to indo. Hill Valley - Mercado Twin Pines Mall - 01:10 - 2012 (MT está vindo de Skateboard até que avista um caminhão dizendo "Industrias Tri-Legal") MT: O GL ta ali. (MT anda até ali com seu Skateboard) GL: Olá, MT, quero mostrar meu novo invento. MT: Então, mostra. (GL liga seu controle que faz o Caminhão liberar uma fumaça enorme) (Até que da fumaça sai um DMC-12 com muitas diferenças) MT: Ok, um DeLorean? conseguiu como? estão vendendo novamente? GL: MT, quero mostrar-le, então passe o Mauricio irei mostrar algo que não se vê todo dia. MT: Ok (MT entrega Mauricio que entra no DeLorean) GL: Aviste que o relógio de Mauricio está dizendo o mesmo que o meu Relógios: 01:18 MT: Sim (MT filmando) (GL pega seu controle e faz o DeLorean ficar muitos metros deles) MT: Espera, esse controle controla o carro? GL: Sim. (GL mira o DeLorean neles) MT: Isso é seguro? GL: Quase certeza. MT: Ok... (MT filmando) (O DeLorean avança 60 Mphs até eles, que passa a 88 Mphs levando a uma trilha temporal para minutos depois) GL: FUNCIONAAA! FUNCIONAAAAAAAA! MT: V-v-vôce desintegrou o Mauricio? GL: Não desintegrei ninguem, MT! Isso é uma máquina do tempo! (MT larga a placa do DeLorean que caiu congelada) MT: Santo deus... GL: E em exatamente nos veremos com a Máquina do Tempo e o Mauricio em 0.2 Minutos! MT: Espera ai... espera ai, GL, está me dizendo... que inventou uma máquina do tempo... com um DeLorean? GL: Exatamente, eu queria fazer com um modelo mais moderno, mas me parece melhor, o carro tem... (O relógio apita) GL: CUIDADO! (GL e MT saiem dali e o DeLorean é liberado por uma frequência de tempo) MT e GL: :O (Mauricio sai da máquina do tempo que estava gelada) GL: Vem, vou te mostrar como funciona. (GL entra na máquina e MT fica filmando) GL: Esse mostrador diz para onde você vai, este para onde você está, e esse onde você esteve, você liga os circuitos através desses botões. Digamos que você quer ir a assinatura da Indepêndencia. (GL liga em 1776) GL: Ou em testemunhado, o nascimento de Cristo. (GL liga em 0000) GL: Ou uma data memorável na história, 5 de Novembro de 1952! (GL liga em 1952) GL: Sim... claro... 5 de Novembro de 1952... MT: O que que foi? GL: Foi quando eu inventei a viagem do tempo, Haha. GL: Eu me lembro bem, eu estava com o relógio pendurado no braço, sentado na privada e bati a cabeça na Pia, quando levantei, tive uma visão, uma revelação, uma imagem disto. (GL mostra o Capacitor de Fluxo) GL: O Capacitor de Fluxo, é isso que torna a viagem no tempo possivel! MT: Capacitor... de Fluxo? GL: Sim, vem me ajuda a colocar o plutônio. Hill Valley - Mercado Twin Pines Mall - 01:22 - 2012 GL: Aqui... (GL coloca o plutônio) GL: Eu, GL Tri-Legal, viajarei a 30 Anos no futuro... Hehe, aonde estava a minha cabeça, ir sem plutônio é uma loucura. (Neter mia e GL avista os Líbios) GL: Ah não, não sei como, não sei como me acharam, CORRE MT! (MT corre bastante) (GL pega sua arma e aponta para os Líbios) (GL atira, mas nada sai) GL: Uh? (Os Líbios miram em GL e atiram) MT: NÃOOOO! MALDITOS! Líbios: UH? VÁAA! VÁ!! (Os Líbios vão até MT e apontam para ele) MT: Ai... (A arma não funciona, e MT pula no DeLorean) Líbios: VÁ! VÁ! (Os Líbios e MT dirigem) MT: :S (MT acelerando) (Líbios atirando) (MT liga Circuitos de Tempo sem querer) MT: UGH.. Vamos... vamos ver se eles conseguem ultrapassar 90 Milhas por Hora! (MT acelera na ultima Marcha) (O marcador de Mph diz 87 Mphs, e acelerado leva MT para 1952) Hill Valley - Lar dos Pinheiros - 01:21 - 1952 MT: AAAH! (O DeLorean bate num pinheiro que fica no parabrisas) MT: AAAAAAAH!!! (MT sem querer coloca a roupa de proteção a Plutônio e uma fámilia vê o DeLorean) Criança: O que é isso, pai? Pai: Parece ser um avião... sem asas... Criança: Eu acho que é isso: (A Criança mostra um gibi de Aliens) Pai: Viajantes do Espaço? (O DeLorean abre e MT sai) Pai: AAAAH! MORRA, ET! MT: Epa! (O Pai pega uma AK-47) MT: MEU DEUS! (MT entra no DeLorean e sai dali) Pai: VOLTE AQUI, SEU MISERÁVEL! (O DeLorean acelera e quebra um Pinheiro) Pai: NÃO! MEU PINHEIRO, SEU IDIOTA! (O DeLorean vai dirigindo pela rua) MT: ARGH... Onde estou? Circuitos de Tempo: 1952, Dia 5 de Novembro. MT: Não... só pode ser um sonho. (MT avista uma placa dizendo Hill Valley a 20 Metros) MT: Bem, vamos lá. (MT entra no DeLorean e dirige até Hill Valley) Hill Valley - Cidade Antiga - 02:01 - 1952 MT: Isso só pode ser brincadeira. (MT avista Herm vendo Eunice Levin em sua casa se trocando) MT: Mas... o que? (Herm cai da árvore que estava e um Carro vai atropela-lo) MT: PAI! (MT pula na frente e é atropelado) Pai de Eunice Levin: AH! Mas é cada um que aparece. Hill Valley - Casa de Eunice Levin - 22:00 - 1952 MT: Mãe? onde eu estou? ???: Calma, está seguro. MT: Eu tive um sonho... que voltei no tempo, e fui atropelado por um carro... ???: Mas agora está seguro em 1952. MT: 1952?! (MT levanta e avista Eunice Levin) MT: AH! M... m... Eunice Levin: Calma, qual seu nome? MT: Er... MT... Eunice Levin: Nome bonito. Mãe de Eunice Levin: EUNICE! VENHA! O Jantar está pronto. Eunice Levin: Estou indo, mãe! venha, MT. Mãe de Eunice Levin: MT, de onde você vem? MT: Bem, venho do... er... de longe. Pai de Eunice Levin: Podemos assistir TV enquanto comemos agora. Bebê: GUGUDADA! MT: Quem é esse? Mãe de Eunice Levin: É GM, tem apenas 3 Mesês. MT: Então... você é meu irmão, GM? MT: Adimiro de como você é grande no futuro. MT: Bem, pessoal, eu tenho que ir, tenho que falar com alguem. Eunice Levin: Volte sempre, MT... ah... ele não é um sonho? Hill Valley - Mansão dos Legais - 22:56 - 1952 MT: GL? GL: QUIETO! Eu vou ler o seu pensamento (GL coloca seu capacete em MT) MT: Mas... GL: QUIETO! Não me diga. GL: Você está querendo que eu compre um Videogame PS3. MT: NÃO! GL: NÃO ME FALE! Você quer que eu compre um Jornal de informações. MT: GL, eu vim do futuro, e não tenho tempo para essas invenções. GL: Sabe o que isso quer dizer? MT: O que? GL: QUE ESSA PORCARIA NÃO FUNCIONA! (GL joga seu capacete no chão) MT: GL, é sério, precisa me ajudar a voltar para o Presente de 2012. GL: Ah é? e quem é o Presidente de 2012, Rapaz do Futuro? MT: Dilma Rousseff. GL: A DILMA?! Não, não é possivel, você está mentindo, adeus Rapaz do Futuro! (GL foge dali com seus planos para outra parte de sua mansão) MT: GL! GL! EU SEI A HISTÓRIA! VOCÊ ESTAVA PENDURANDO UM RELÓGIO, SENTADO NA PRIVADA, BATEU A CABEÇA E PENSOU NO CAPACITOR DE FLUXO... ah, deixa... GL: O_O Entre. MT: Aqui está uma fita que filmei. (MT da a fita que rodou e disse 1.21 Jigowatts) GL: 1.21 JIGOWATTS?! Não será possivel voltar, MT, só um raio pode gerar 1.21 Jigowatts. MT: Que tal esse? (MT mostra a anotação de Ester que atrás dizia que um Raio cairia em 1952, Dia 12 de Novembro) GL: PERFEITO! Mas... me conte, encontrou alguem de 2012, neste ano? MT: Sim, meu pai e minha mãe. GL: Espere, me mostre uma foto sua. (MT entrega uma foto sua com UBD, Gx e GB, mas GB está com seu cabelo e braço cortados) MT: Epa, cadê... GL: Estão apagando da existência... Hill Valley - Bar - 12:00 - 1952 - Dia 6 MT: Ei, Herm, eu ouvi que a Eunice tem uma quedinha por você, porque não vai lá? Herm: Ok... (Herm vai até lá) Herm: O-o-oi... Eunice Levin: Oi? (ES entra pela porta) ES: EI! TRIX! Eu não disse que não queria mais te ver aqui? MT: Ah não. (MT coloca seu pé na frente de ES) ES: Melhor ir embora, ou vou ai. Herm: Eu vou ficar aqui. ES: ENTÃO SE FERROU! (MT derruba ES com seu pé) ES: AH! Grrr.... (ES fica olhando para MT) MT: Er... EI! ES, o que é aquilo? ES: Uh? (ES olha, e MT soca ES) (MT se manda dali) Eunice Levin: OH MEU DEUS! É MT! Ele não é um sonho? (Eunice Levin e outros ficam olhando para MT) (ES sai dali) MT: EI! Garoto! PARE! Preciso disso! depois devolvo! (MT pega um Patinete antigo, e quebra fazendo um Skateboard) (MT toca no chão e começa a andar) (ES entra em seu carro) (ES dirigindo tentando matar MT) (ES quase atropelando MT, MT pula pelo carro e em seu Skateboard) ES: EI! (MT vai indo pela rua) (ES tenta atropela-lo, mas MT vai desviando) (Até que MT faz ES bater no esterco) ES: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (ES bate no esterco) MT: Toma, garoto (MT entrega o Skateboard) Garoto: Maneiro! Eunice Levin: Ele não é um sonho? Hill Valley - Casa de Herm - 16:10 - 1952 - Dia 9 MT: Ok, então você aparece ali e diz... MT: Qual é, Herm, sua fala! Herm: Ah! "Tire suas mãos dela!" Herm: Mas vou falhar, então desisto. MT: Mas, HERM! (MT tem uma idéia) (MT a noite assusta Herm e Herm volta até MT no dia seguinte) Hill Valley - Bar - 18:59 - 1952 - Dia 10 Herm: MT! MT! Já sei, depois de amanhã, nós fazemos tudo! MT: Mas, você não tinha desistido? Herm: É que o Darth Vader me disse ontem que se eu não fosse com a Eunice Levin, ele ia comer meu corpo inteiro. MT: Calma, só precisa seguir meus passos. Hill Valley - Baile - 21:00 - 1952 - Dia 12 MT: Bem, na carta vou escrever: "Caro, GL, na noite de 2012, dia 26, você será morto por um terrorista Líbio". (Fora dali) (MT entra em um carro e leva Eunice Levin até o Baile) Eunice Levin: Eu vou gostar de ir... mas além disso... (Eunice quase beija MT, mas MT protege) Eunice Levin: O que foi? MT: Não deve fazer isso. (A porta abre e ES está ali) ES: EI! O QUE FAZ AQUI, SEU OTARIO?! (ES prende MT em um carro) MT: EI! ES: Agora quanto a você, querida, você vem comigo, para o baile. Eunice Levin: NÃO VOU! ES: AÉ!? (Eles se prendem no carro) (Herm aparece e abre a porta do carro) Herm: EI! Você ai! Tire suas mãos dela! ES: Se manda daqui, Trix. Herm: E-E-ES? (ES torce o braço de Herm) Herm: UGH! Eunice Levin: PARA! Vai quebrar o braço dele! ES: Calma, belezura, eu apenas vou matar esse Nerd. (Eunice pula no ES e tenta para-lo) ES: SAI DAQUI! (ES lança Eunice no chão e Herm olha para ES) Herm: GRR... GRRRRRRRRRR.... (Herm aponta seu braço com força para ES e soca ES que cai) Herm: :O Ai... meu...... você está bem? Eunice Levin: Sim.... (Eles se juntam) (MT sai do carro e vai até ali) Concorrentes do Baile: Aquele é Herm Trix? MT: :) (Mas MT detecta que GB sumiu, Gx também e só UBD está na foto quase apagado) MT: :O (MT corre até o palco, e Herm e Eunice dançam lá) MT: Ok, vou ajudar vocês, caras. Marvin Berry: Obrigado, mas você toca guitarra? (MT tocando guitarra após essa cena) Eunice Levin: Não vai me beijar, Herm? Herm: Não sei... (Na foto, UBD, Gx e GB sumiram, e MT está quase sumindo) MT: Ugh... (Um cara empurra Herm) Cara: MINHA VEZ! Eunice Levin: Herm! (Cara quase beijando Eunice) MT: Argh... (MT percebe que sua mão some) (Herm levanta e empurra o cara, então vai em Eunice e a beija) (MT levanta e a foto reaparece na existência) (Herm pisca para MT) MT: :) (A musica acaba) Marvin Berry: Ok, sua vez de escolher uma musica, garoto. MT: Não, não, tenho que fazer algo. Marvin Berry: Ah qual é, só uma! MT: Ok... MT: Bem, essa é antiga... mas antiga de onde eu venho. (MT vai até os caras da musica) MT: Ok, pessoal, isso é um Blues, acompanhem as mudanças para formar uma bela musica. (MT começa a tocar "Johnny B. Goode") (MT começa a exagerar e para de tocar a musica com todos olhando para ele) MT: Acho que vocês não estão preparados para isso. Mas seus filhos vão adorar. Hill Valley - Saída do Baile - 21:58 - 1952 Herm: Tchau, MT, obrigado por seus conselhos, nunca os esquecerei. MT: Tchau, sejam felizes, ah! e se tiverem filhos, não se irritem se um derramar café no tapete, ok? Herm: Pode deixar. (MT sai dali) Eunice Levin: MT... é um nome lindo. Hill Valley - Torre do Relógio - 21:59 - 1952 GL: DROGA! GL: DROGA! GL: DROGA, DROGA! (MT aparece ali) GL: Você não tem noção de tempo, garoto? MT: Eu estava tirando aquele terno, não podia voltar para 2012, com coisas antigas. GL: Eu deixei o DeLorean lá longe, com uma antena para se segurar naquele cabo que levará o mesmo choque da Torre do Relógio, que teleportará você seguramente para 2012, sem falhas. MT: Adeus. GL: Te vejo no futuro. (GL percebe que tem uma carta no bolso) GL: O que é isso? MT: Ah não... Carta: "Não abra até 2012". GL: AHÁ! INFORMAÇÃO DO FUTURO! EU NÃO IREI LHE CONTAR MAIS SOBRE ISSO! MT: Deve cuidar disso com segurança! GL: NÃO! EU ME RECUSO A TER SEGURANÇA FUTURA! (GL rasga a carta) MT: Ok... te vejo em 2012. GL: Adeus. (MT entra no DeLorean) (MT da ré para muito para trás) (MT liga em 2012) MT: Droga, GL, porque foi rasgar a carta? MT: Se eu tivesse mais tempo... MT: Espera, eu tenho todo tempo que preciso, eu tenho a máquina do tempo! MT: Ok, 01:24 antes do terrivel disastre. (MT liga o DeLorean, mas ele não pega) MT: Ah não... não, não, não! AAAAH! VAMOS FUNCIONA! (GL tentando colocar a tomada até a outra) GL: UGH! (GL faz elas se segurarem, mas outra fica para trás) GL: AAAAAAAH! MT: FUNCIONA! FUUUNCIONAAA!! QUAL É?! (MT bate a cabeça no volante, e DeLorean liga) MT: Aww... (MT dirige) GL: Ugh (GL faz larga sua escada até lá) GL: OUCH! (GL cai) (GL corre até a tomada que caiu) (O DeLorean começa a andar em 88 Mphs, mas nada acontece) GL: UGH! AAAH! (GL tenta colocar a tomada no lugar) (GL pega as duas tomadas ao mesmo tempo e tenta coloca-las juntas) (O DeLorean indo até ali) GL: Ok, lá vamos nós! (GL coloca completamente o cabo e o raio começa a cair) (O raio acerta a Torre, que liga-se ao cabo que foi finalmente posto até a outra, que deu um choque na tomada, que fez a antena do DeLorean leva-lo até 2012) GL: :O (Os rastros de tempo estão ali) GL: HAAHA! FUNCIONAAA! :D Hill Valley - Caminho ao Twin Pines Mall - 01:24 - 2012 (O DeLorean bate na parede e um Mendigo acorda) Mendigo: Uh? (O Mendigo vê o DeLorean abatido na parede) Mendigo: Motorista Bêbado. (MT sai do DeLoran e avista os Líbios que estão indo até o Twin Pines Mall) MT: AAH! (MT lança seu Skateboard no chão e começa a ir até lá) (MT chega lá, e vê o DeLorean e o MT de antes a recém indo para 1952) MT: Ah não, tarde demais. (Os Líbios batem na Cafeteria após o MT de antes ir até 1952) (Quando o problema passa, MT vai até GL) MT: GL! Ah, GL! (GL acorda) MT: Você ta vivo? (GL tira sua jaqueta de ciêntista e mostra um colete a prova de balas) MT: Um colete? (GL mostra a carta que o MT de 1952 entregou) (GL leva MT para casa) MT: Para onde você vai? GL: 30 Anos no futuro. MT: É um grande tempo até lá. GL: Pois é. Vejo você lá. (GL dirige e vai para 30 Anos no futuro e MT entra em casa) Hill Valley - Casa de MT - 07:00 - 2012 MT: Ah... (MT sai da cama e avista UBD como Homem Aranha, Gx lendo jornal e GB voando pela casa) MT: UBD, O Herm disse que você não pode colocar essa roupa, Gx você começou a ler jornal? e GB o Herm não permite vôo dentro de casa. UBD: Do que ta falando? GB: O Herm nunca disse isso. (Herm aparece ali com Eunice Levin mais descolado do que antes) Herm: MT, seu carro está lá fora, e a Ester está esperando por você. MT: Mas você disse que eu não podia mais ir com ela. Herm: Quando eu disse isso? (MT sai dali e vê um carro que ele não tinha) MT: :O Ester: Vamos dar uma volta com ele? MT: Ester! Ester: O que foi, MT? parece que não me viu a 1 Semaná. MT: E não vi... Ester: O que foi? MT: Nada. (Quando eles iam se beijar, o DeLorean teleporta para lá) Ester: UH?! MT: GL? (GL sai da máquina do tempo) GL: MT, Ester, vocês tem que vir comigo! MT: Espera, para onde? GL: De volta para o futuro! MT: Espera, GL, o que acontece no futuro? viramos idiotas? GL: Não, não, você e Ester estão bem, são seus filhos, algo tem que ser feito a eles. (MT e Ester com GL entram no DeLorean) MT: Não tem como dar 88 Mphs nessa rua, GL! GL: Rua? não precisamos de rua, para onde vamos! (GL coloca seus óculos e o DeLorean começa a voar e então da a volta até a tela e vai para 30 Anos no futuro) FIM. Personagens Principais *MT *GL (2012/1952) *Ester *Herm *Eunice Levin *Garoto do Skateboard *Marvin Berry e os Cantores Vilões *Líbios *ES Sons *Back in Time *Back to the Future *Peabody Barn *DeLorean Ditched *Night Train *Johnny B. Goode *Lorraine Bedroom *Clocktower *Has Been Educational *The Power of Love Categoria:Filmes